Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill 'is the evolved form of Big Chill in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He first appeared in the episode Hit 'Em Where They Live Appearance Like Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill is a ghost-like creature with a breathy, ethereal voice, who can pass through all solid matter, go intangible, and drop the temperature of anything he chooses to just this side of absolute zero. But Ultimate Big Chill also has the ability to fire plasma energy beams that look like they are burning flames but are really pulling the heat from whatever they hit and bringing it back to Ultimate Big Chill. Ironically, Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of a fire type alien, while regular Big Chill resembles more of an ice type alien. After evolution, Ultimate Big Chill changes his usual blue color to red. His wings and antennae now have an orange flame design. He also has a mask-like flame tuft on his face. He can still make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak, which looks no different from the old cloak, except for being red. His voice is now more gravelly, having a deeper tone behind it. Abilities He can still become intangible, manipulate ice, and fly. Instead of breathing ice, he can create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns". Dwayne McDuffie described them as flames that consume the heat of whatever they touch, and use that energy to burn. He can breathe flames or shoot them from his hands, and when they hit something, it turns into blue ice. He can also freeze things faster than Big Chill. His transparent invisible/intangible form is now red instead of blue. He is also much faster while flying and phasing through objects. Like Big Chill, he can survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold, deep oceans, and the vacuum of space. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in the episode Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Vulkanus and his pick-axe army. He easily froze him and his minions leading him to victory. He is Ben's third Ultimate transformation. He also appears in Escape From Aggregor ''to battle an innocent Galapagus. After that he appears in Ultimate Aggregor. This is the first time he is used to keep away fans. He is used again in Deep when he was trying to catch Aggregor, but he failed thanks to the piccess core guards thinking he took the map. Appearances *Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first)thumb|264px|right *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Deep'' Trivia *Ultimate Big Chill is the first Ultimate Alien Ben has used more than once, the second being Ultimate Humungousaur, the 3rd being Ultimate Swampfire and then the 4th being Ultimate Echo Echo. *Ultimate Big Chill is the third Ultimate Alien Ben has turn into in general. *One time, in Ultimate Aggregor, when going back to regular Big Chill, his red cloak just faded back to blue. *In Cosmic Destruction, he can't fold his cloak. *He is a playable character in TKO. *Ultimate Big Chill appears to be the second most similar ultimate form from his original form next to Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Big Chill appears briefly in a CN Action Pack Comic, trying to track down Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer, who have kidnapped Julie, but loses their Car in a bunch of traffic. He is one of the two alien forms to appear in the comic, the other one being Armodrillo. *He is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10:Alien Force Game Creator. This is the only game where he can fold his cloak. Translation *'''Portuguese: Escalofrio Supremo/ Chill Supreme *Norway: Ultimat Frostus *'Spanish(Latin America):'Frio Supremo / Supreme Chill *'Spanish(Spain):'Gelido Maximo / Maximum Frost *'Polski:' Mega Ziąb / Mega Chill) Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-06-14-06h58m46s126.png|Ultimate Big Chill in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill in Cosmic Destruction 386130830_oult.bigchill.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill in Box. Ultimate Bigchill3.png |Ultimate Big Chill's Ultimatrix debut Ultimate Big Chill Mini Figure.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill mini figure UltimateBigChill.png|Ultimate Big Chill artwork Ultimate_Big_Chill2.jpg|Ult. Big Chill cloaked Ultimatebigchill1-1-.gif|Big Chill turning into Ultimate Big Chill 800px-Ultimate Bigchill.png ult..png|Ult. Big Chill shooting ice flames from his hands. Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Necrofriggian Category:Male Aliens